


The thieves niece

by daughter_of_the_wolf



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Demons, Gen, Half-demons, Magic, Necromancers, On the Run, The Pack, Werewolves, Witches, genetic experiments, story of an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_wolf/pseuds/daughter_of_the_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, long black hair and quite a temper, that is Victoria. But apart from that she's more, she is one of the only female werewolves living and a genetic experiment on the run. Her only hope for help is the pack. But are they willing to take someone in who's bringing so many dangers along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thieves niece

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something which is swirling in my head for quite some time. If anyone wants to read it I would post more,whenever I can even though I can't promise regular updates.

 There was a certain emphasis in the way my name was yelled through the woods that made me run as fast as I could. Ignoring the wonderful shades of green and the silence which had lured me into it.

When I dashed into the shared dorm-mobile, sucking in breath like a drowning one, I saw that the catastrophe was only half as bad as I had thought. Which still meant that it was pretty bad. A tall man who looked around thirty-five with black hair stood in front of the kitchen corner looking at a small fire, mildly interested.

The man was my dad who had tried to make us pasta for dinner. Not that I could see anything like pasta, but if he was cooking there was only one possible outcome, which was pasta with tomato sauce. The result of his trying was that the pot with the sauce in it was on fire. Having no idea how he managed that I ran to his rescue, getting the pot of the gas heater and flooded it with water in the sink.

My father was a genius, honestly, he was a doctor for a thing some people can't pronounce, genetics. He could talk about the structure of a double helix for hours on end.

But his abilities for housework were definitely not worth a doctor title.

I have to know that, I'm putting out his kitchen fires since I'm seven and my bedtime stories were often about his guilty pleasure, his work. No idea how he managed before he had me to save him and how often he talked to himself then.

When I was finished with the pot, leaving a bit of water in it to clean it later, I turned towards him, and raised an eyebrow. “Wanted to surprise you.” He mumbled,I grinned and boxed his tight smiling, “McDonald's?” his answer was a nodding and the try to tickle me. Fast food was our usual peace offering towards each other.

I went to clean out the second pot, something that once had been pasta made _woooosh_ as it escaped in the bin, my father outside covered up our tracks

Half an hour later we sat in the front space of the mobile home, heading along the streets of Florida while searching for the next restaurant.

Neither of us said a word, since we were both hungry and talking would have lead to arguments.

That was one of the things we found out while travelling together, and we avoided to do. Our arguments did usually end in both of us sulking for days.

Since five years we were on the road together, starting in Canada, visiting nearly every corner of the North American continent by now...twice. It wasn't the life either of us would have chosen but it wasn't like we had much of a choice. We made the best out of it.

Finally dad found a restaurant, pulled in and decided to wait in the car. I jumped out to grab the food.

The good thing about fast food restaurants is that you can get as much as you want as takeaway and no one will even think about it, because they didn't know it was only for two people. While I stood at the checkout, waiting for the six menus I had ordered, a young couple next to me started arguing. They only whispered but my sense of hearing kept up with them. Apparently he had looked me up a moment to long. Which was funny because there wasn't much to look at. I was tall for a woman, wearing a v-neck t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. The colours only matched because both of them were black. My long dark hair was tied back in a ponytail. Not exactly a copy of Megan Fox.  
Still they hadn't stopped arguing when I went back to the car, in both hands bags with food.

The way over the parking lot was nearly enough to drive me insane, the smell of food not leaving my nose, clouding my mind.  
We ate in our seats, making sure that no one saw us with more than a normal portion. Afterwards we hit the road again, this time chattering a bit.

I had to quit school at the age of fifteen to live this life, still I considered myself more than intelligent with all the knowledge I'd gotten from my dad. Though I really wished I would have had the time to finish it, and go to college. But feeling bad for myself never had made it easier. So I quitted that like school. It was okay, I was a normal nineteen year old teenager.

 

“Victoria, when do you need to change?”  

 

Well apart from the fact that I was a werewolf.


End file.
